Substance Zero
by evilrules
Summary: set just after Ark angel it doesnt have any big spoilers! Alex is back but scorpia hasnt for gotten about him! only this time he learns he's not the only one who can be a spy! r&r!
1. Default Chapter

**Hello my pretties, and welcome to my fan fiction! In this you will find multiple situations were evil conquers all! Mwoahahahahahaha! Ok I lied; this is just your basic Alex Rider Fic, courtesy of me! EVILRULES!  
**

**D/c- I own nothink, apart from all the manic, evil, black thoughts in my head! Lol! The only thing you may not use is Switch since she is my own disturbed creation!**

**Hope you like the Fic! **

**Substance Zero**

**Chapter 1: Murder on the dance floor**

Alex sat in the stifling surroundings of The Cat House, one of the busiest under 18 clubs in Glasgow. Not surprisingly he wasn't there just to have fun like the rest of the hundreds of teens in the building. He was there on a mission. Barely two weeks after being rescued out of the sea by the Australian navy he was called back into MI6 to give an official statement about Ark Angel. Once the "paperwork" had been done it was time for Alex to be told about his next mission. He was to go to Scotland, Glasgow to be precise. He was tracking down a drug dealer, not an ordinary one though. The guys name was Jonathan McClean, it seemed that his substances were rumoured to have a "special ingredient". MI6 believed he had discovered some sort of mind control tablet and put it into his drugs, Alex's mission was to obtain some of what he was selling and send it back to MI6. Easy. Not. For the past four nights the man had eluded Alex. This was his favourite haunt and he hadn't shown up once. Alex sighed and leant against the bar, sipping his coke and lemon he looked around the crowded dance floor. That's when he saw her. Dancing around three guys. Her raven hair was in a tight pleat that cascaded down her back, her eyes were the same colour as a starry night sky and twinkled just like one. Dressed in tight black trousers and a revealing leather top, Alex could see why the girl had three boys around her. If he had been a normal boy he might have tried to talk to her but he couldn't be distracted, not now. Sighing again he downed the rest of his coke and refocused his attention on another part of the dance floor.

Switch looked at her watch, 11:15, she knew she had to make her move fast. She started to move away from the little following of guys she had picked up tonight. It had been fun flirting with them but she knew she had a job to do. Her target was Alex Rider. Her weapon, poison but just in case she brought her USP 9mm, safely tucked into her trouser leg. Just as she was about to pull out the little vile of poison, safely tucked in her bra, a strong arm grabbed her.

"Hey sexy, where do you think you're going?" asked Brain a tall Glaswegian boy she'd been dancing with. Ripping her arm out of his grasp she replied

"I have work to do, so move."

"The only work you've got to do is back at my place." He said smiling but his eyes were dark serious.

"If you don't get out my way you'll regret it, ok?" she said giving him a warning look

"I don't think you understand me," he said putting an arm round her waist "you don't really have a choice. Now why don't you give me that little taster you've been keeping all night?" he pulled her closer and his hand started to move down her waist.

"You're right I have been keeping something for you all night." Switch whispered as she leaned in.

That was when Brain's arrogant smile turned into a look of surprise, then pain. He doubled over, his arms around his groin. She had got him with her knee right were it hurt most. Brain's friends nearly wet themselves with laughter.

"If you ever come near me again I will personally make sure you never reproduce!" Switch snarled as the injured man nodded, with tears forming in his eyes.

Switch quickly removed the tiny clear bottle of poison from her bra and safely concealed it in the palm if her hand. Then she began her walk over to the bar. As she did so she went over her cover in case any questions were asked. Her name: Amanda Finn, Age: 16, born in Mount Vernon, near Glasgow. The last part was just about the only thing that was true. Up until she was 8years old she lived in a grand estate in the upper part of Glasgow.

"_Hey at least I have the accent." _She thought

Alex had just ordered another coke and lemon and placed it safely on the counter when he noticed Switch was just three feet away from him. He had saw what she did to the other guy that, still looked in severe pain, and decided he'd let her make the first move.

Alex saw the expression on her face. It was an annoyed and upset one. She looked as if she was about tot cry. She was also a very good actress. With a small sniff, she turned to the barman.

"IronBrew please." she said, he nodded and began to fill up a glass with fizzy orange liquid, and then she seemed to notice Alex's presence.

"Can I ask you something?" she said

"Umm…..sure" he said a little taken aback

"Why are guys only ever after one thing?" she sniffed again "Why can't they ever just like me for me?" inside Switch was smiling she knew he was buying every word

"I don't know I think it's the fact we don't get enough oxygen at birth, it makes our brains malfunction when we see a girl as pretty as you. Our mind goes into autopilot, you know, must act macho, must win her over. Stuff like that." He laughed and so did she. Alex had never had much practise flirting but he thought he was doing quite well.

"_He's a charmer all right, why would someone want him dead?" _Thought Switch

"Thank you, I'm Amanda by the way." She said offering a hand

"Alex, Alex…..Jackson" he lied. He knew he couldn't use his real name. It was still too dangerous.

"Here's your drink Miss," said the bar keep. She paid the man and turned her attention back to Alex. All she needed was for him to look away for one second so she could slip the poison in.

"_He may be a charmer but I'm an assassin. It's just business." _She thought

She moved her glass and body closer to Alex's and smiled at him, he smiled back. Her hand was now resting beside his glass; she could feel it's cold against her skin.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Alex nervously

"_MI6 and McClean can wait for one night." _He thought

"Alright" she said flicking a bit of her hair out of her eye. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the dance floor.

About half an hour later they stumbled off the dance floor exhausted. Switch saw her chance she reached for Alex's drink and pretended to take a large gulp of his coke but really she used this time to slip the poison into the drink. The poison, was new on the market it was called Substance X, it had no antidote and took 23 hours exactly to kill its drinker. This colourless, odourless and tasteless liquid was extremely if not impossible to detect, once it was in the drink. Before it touched the fluid however, it was a bright pink colour. This was where Switch had made her mistake. Alex noticed the pink liquid a fraction of a second before it hit his coke. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew he wouldn't be drinking it. He also figured out that he couldn't trust who he thought was Amanda.

"Oops that was yours. Sorry I was just so thirsty. Here you better finish that off." Switch said smiling handing him the glass.

"Thanks." Said Alex not giving anything away "I'll drink it later"

"Alright well I need to go but here's my number, give me a call some time." She said scribbling the first eleven numbers that came to her head

"Goodnight Amanda." He said a few moments later she was gone.

Alex studied his glass. The coke didn't look any different but just to be safe he decided to order a fresh one. So once again he stood at the bar gazing at the dance floor.

Switch walked along the lighting path 15m above the dance floor. Leaning on the railing she watched Alex. It hadn't been hard to get up to the lighting path there were no guards, just one security camera that was all too easy to dismantle. This was Switch's first real mission. It wasn't bad for a fifteen year old. Working for Scorpia really boosted your CV in the assassin world. She had been drafted into a group named the Black Bond, at age eight; they built the assassins of the future. MI6 were wrong in thinking that they got the head start of children exploitation, with Alex. It was at least 10 years old. Switch was the Black Bond's top recruit and this was her test to prove she could handle the kill. Looking down on the scene below she saw Alex studying his glass. To her horror she then saw him hand it back to the barkeep.

"Shit!" she cursed aloud "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the old fashioned way!"

Reaching down to her trouser leg she pulled hard, the Velcro on the inside quickly came away to reveal a gun holster with the tightly compacted killing machine. Carefully she slid the powerful weapon out of its hiding place and checked the safety, then pushed it into a new home in the back of her trousers. Now all she had to do was wait for Alex to move.

"_God my life is repetitive," _thought Alex

Here he was again at the same bar, looking at the same dance floor waiting for the same man.

Still troubled by thoughts of Amanda and who she really was and why she had slipped the mysterious substance into his glass he was about to call it a night when he saw McClean. He was heading for the backdoor exit that led to an alleyway. Alex knew this might be his only chance to get to him. Quickly he grabbed his coat and followed in hot pursuit. When he was half way across the dance floor he saw McClean open the backdoor and disappear through it. Cursing himself he speeded up. Finally he reached the door and pulled it open, not bothering to be quiet. He was lucky he saw McClean turn round the corner and was about to call out for him to stop but someone was grabbing his throat obstructing his windpipe making it impossible…

**Hehehehehe CLIFFIE! Ok I know it's probably NOT a big 1 but this is my first Alex rider fic so I have to have a little mystery to finish off my first chappie! Anywho! Loved it? Hated it? Don't care just review! Go! Now! Press the purplish button! Plz!**

**W/l evilrules!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bang! 

D/c-I own nothink! So please don't sue!

Alex's vision started to blur. The pain in his neck was making all of his senses duller. He knew he had to act fast.

"Don't fight it Alex, it's better if you're unconscious, you won't feel the bullet." Whispered a voice in his ear. This statement shocked him back into reality. He quickly picked up his leg and forced his foot into the front of the assailants kneecap.

"Ahhhh bugger! That hurt!" she called out stumbling backwards and dropping the gun.

"It was meant to!" snarled Alex stepping into a fighting stance. He now realised the person that had gripped his neck was Amanda.

Alex couldn't even muster words. He was suspicious of this strange girl yes but he didn't think she would try to kill him!

"Surprised to see me?" she smirked

"Yes actually I am." Said Alex with a little hurt in his voice. "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"It's a job Alex don't take it personally." She said

"Well considering my life is on the line I think I might have to!" he said lunging out with his leg. It felt wrong to hit a girl so he only aimed for the stomach. He aimed but something got in the way. That something was Switch's hand; she expertly knocked it away. Then she counter attacked with a sidekick to the head Alex just managed to dodge.

"You really are as good as I was told Alex too bad your just not good enough." Said Switch

"I can hold my own." He answered but while she was talking Alex reached into his pocket on the inside there was a little round disk. The disk was actually a distress beacon all he had to do was tap on it three times. Alex mentally counted as he fumbled with the disk. _"One, two, three."_

"Is that true?" she said smiling

"Yeah you wanna test me out?" he snapped back

Switch didn't say anything but knew a challenge when she saw one.

"Fine name your terms," she said

"Just one no weapons other than natural resources aka no guns. If you beat me then I wont struggle you can just shoot me if I win…you leave and go back to Scorpia telling them I'm dead." Explained Alex

"Deal…. you ready?" asked Switch

"Whenever you are!"

Switch attacked first. She threw a hook combination. Hook, reverse, and hook to the body. Alex managed to dodge the first two but got winded by the amazing strength of Switch's body blow.

Alex tried to counter attack but his roundhouse kick was easily parried away.

"I'd give it up now Alex, you can't win, I've never lost a fight yet and besides getting shot doesn't hurt that much…if you don't fight you'll just slip away…" she said

"I think I know what getting shot feels like and there's always a first time for everything!" he said punching out straight with a backhand jab. This time Switch was caught off guard she managed to dodge the knock out blow but tripped when she jumped back.

"Shit!" she swore

"Now, now foul language doesn't solve anything! Does it now? So… do you give up?" He asked

"Not a chance in hell!" she said lashing out with a sidekick. This sent Alex flying backwards falling into a trash bin when he tried to get up he was met with a gun in his face.

"Hey we agreed no weapons!" he said

"What can I say I cheated…. goodnight Alex Rider." She said sweetly

BANG! Alex didn't expect to feel anything the bullet would kill him too fast. He heard the gun go off but after it he opened his eyes something he hadn't expected to do again. At first he thought he might be dead and he was hovering like a ghost watching the scene but he soon dismissed this theory when he realised he was still in his own body looking at what appeared to be an unconscious Switch lying on the ground. Then out of nowhere another girl appeared.

"Trank dart she'll be fine he he." A blonde girl giggled, "You must be Alex I'm Dana."

"Ummm hi." He said. The girl who had seemingly rescued him was pretty, very pretty. She was the typical blonde hair, blue eyes, and amazing figure type of girl. She looked about 16. Alex smiled.

"Thank you for saving me Dana. I thought I was a goner for sure. You look pretty young to be holding a gun though." He said

"Well thanks…I think and well you look a bit young to be an international spy." She said giggling again. Just then a bulky figure walked up and grasped Alex's hand.

"Hello cub good to see you alive." Smiled Wolf

"You too, but try not to cut it so close next time old pal." Alex laughed

"I can't promise anything. I see you've met our newest recruit, Dana."

"Yes me and Alex were just getting acquainted." Dana smiled

"Well I think you guys will have plenty of time to get acquainted in the future." Said wolf with a twinkle in his eye "but for now I think we'd better get her to HQ." He said pointing to Switch.

Alex was more than a little confused by the first statement but gladly followed he'd had a more than enough excitement for one night.

**Sooooooooooooooo sorry about the wait! I've been really busy and I'm sorry to say it but you need 2 wait even longer 4 the next chapter cause I'm off to America for 5 weeks and wont be able to update but please look out for the next chapter! I promise I will keep this going!**

**Thanks to the reviewers here's some responses**

**Eva Evans- thanks so much I'll try my best to get most of the next chapter done b4 I leave so you wont need 2 wait as long 4 the next chapter**

**V cool FF- glad you liked it!**

**Saynt jimmy- yes yes poor Alex but as you see he's fine now! Lol! Btw has your name got anything 2 do with Greenday's song?**

**Hello cookie- Ummm yeah glad you liked it and HYPERNESS RULES!**

**Liam O'mallon- sorry 'bout the wait but ive been really busy! Thanks 4 reviewing!**

………………………………

**well that's it! review review review!**


End file.
